


history will be unkind

by bee_kind



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Tiger Lily - Freeform, darlingpan, mentions of:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bee_kind/pseuds/bee_kind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the prompt: 'minor character' between wendy and tigerlily</p>
            </blockquote>





	history will be unkind

**Author's Note:**

> prompt machines will be the death of me.

She knew the stories would not be kind to her. She knew it from the first moment she saw The Pan dancing with the girl whose skin was pale as the white sand beach that ringed the island. She knew not how or why, but she knew that the stories told about The Pan, about the strange girl with the strange, flat hair in the strange, ugly dress would have little to say about the girl with hair as black as a raven’s wing and eyes dark as coal.   
  
He brought the girl to a gathering her people were having; her people, not his, no matter how much he fancied himself the conqueror of their island. He brought the girl and she gawked and pointed and showed herself a child. He lip had curled at the wide-eyed, clumsy way the girl stumbled about their village, nearly knocking things over. She was incompetent and she shot The Pan a look that said as much. He ignored her to drape a pelt over his pale girl.   
  
When the sun set and the fires rose and her people fell on the drums, she danced. She danced and spun and leapt for all she was worth because for all the apparent strangeness of the girl The Pan had brought, no one could keep their eyes off the Chief’s daughter in motion. Not even The Pan. The stories she’d hear later would say that she pulled the boy up to dance with her, that she kissed him and adorned him in the dress of her people, that she was jealous of the pale girl.  
  
There wasn’t a creature in all of creation with the power to make the Tiger Lily jealous. She was fully fledged and strong. She was invincible. She was… She was being ignored. When she came into camp, no lost boy looked at her, they didn’t step out of her way in the humbled reverence she was accustomed to. She shoved them aside as she made her way to the Pan and his new girl. She didn’t belong here. She was fragile and breakable. She was a newborn bird, all wide eyes and flightless wings, and Pan...Pan wouldn’t even look at her. She caught his eyes from across the clearing and he smirked at her, that shadow’s smirk and pulled the pale girl closer. She stared back at him, and turned, leaving the lost boy to his toys. She had no time for children and no time for the lies they would weave in their absence.


End file.
